


Coming Out

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, PSTPrideBingo, Trans Malcolm Bright, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "I'm trans." Malcolm says shakily.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Prodigal Son Pride Bingo





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Super thanks to Chris for looking this over.
> 
> If you're 18+ & wanna hang with other PSon fans come and join us at the Prodigal Son Trash Server. [Click here](https://discord.gg/MyKracR).
> 
> Bingo card! Go [here](https://twitter.com/themythofpsyche/status/1276517238955298822) for info on the Pride Bingo.

"I'm trans." Malcolm says shakily. He's standing tall, standing his ground, but it doesn't take that much observational skill to see he's nervous. 

Dani eyes him up and down, taking him in. He's still the same Malcolm, the man she's grown to love over the past few weeks. When her eyes reach his anxious face she realizes that she hasn't verbally responded yet. Dani simply says, "Okay."

Taken back, Malcolm looks absolutely gobsmacked. "Wait, what? Is that an okay I'm fine with that, or an okay thanks but no thanks?"

Dani frowns, wondering how many of Malcolm's lovers have rejected him. How many have broken his heart.

"It means that I'm fine with it." She tilts her head forward and raises her brow like she does when saying something that should be obvious. "It doesn't matter, Bright. You're still you. It's who you are. I just know something else now. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

Barely finished the sentence, Malcolm rushes forward, frames her face with his hands, and kisses her feverishly. It takes her breath away, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him forward. 

"I love you," he whispers in her ear after he pulls away from the kiss.

"I love you, too."


End file.
